Naruto and Hinata: Parents and Partners
by magetalia
Summary: Naruto comes home from a hard day at work and realizes a little something about family. Sweet and wholesome family story. One-shot. NaruHina, NarutoxHinata


_Author's Notes:_

_Hey guys! **MageTalia** here. So I had this idea for this NaruHina story, it basically takes place in between the timeskip from Shippuden to Boruto. I just wanted to explore a little on some of the things that happened off-screen, such as Naruto's work to actually becoming Hokage and his reaction to being a parent, along with Hinata's. This is basically just a wholesome fluff story, so if you like sweet couple things, then this story's for you. It's my first fanfic here, and my first time trying a Naruto fic as well. Anyway hope you guys enjoy, feel free to PM me if you have any other pairing you would like to see in these type of stories. Please don't forget to rate and review, it's my first fic here so pls don't be too harsh lol xD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters_

___

Naruto and Hinata: Parents and Partners

Naruto headed home from a long day at the Hokage's office. He had barely moved that day, but it still felt as if he had just re-lived the entire shinobi world war again. His head was throbbing from all the books he had to go through that day. Despite being an extremely powerful and accomplished ninja, Naruto was still technically a Genin, and to chase his dream of eventually becoming Hokage, he had to go through all the formalities first. Meaning he had years to make up for countless hours of studying and testing to get his official Jonin rank, to ultimately becoming the Seventh Hokage after Kakashi-sensei. Speaking of Kakashi, Naruto's old teacher had somewhat mellowed out during his time as acting Hokage, usually found sitting at his desk with cold expressionless eyes.

It was during this time that Naruto realized that there was more to being Hokage than simply protecting the village physically. The Hokage constantly requires a sharp and intellectual mind, and Naruto realized that the best way to defend the village was to avoid any type of attack at all. On top of that having to manage all of the residents of the village and take them all into consideration with every decision made. It was a stressful life for sure, and one Naruto was still keen on chasing.

Naruto wanted to go stop by Ichiraku for a quick bowl of ramen, then remembered that the old man had started making bigger renovations to his old stall. He heard that Ichiraku was going to become a full fledged restaurant now, which he was really happy about. He'll definitely have to check it out once they open. With a quick change of mind, Naruto started to pick up the pace towards his house.

The house was still relatively new, Naruto had decided to buy it after a gushing Hinata decided that it would be perfect. Perfect for what exactly, Naruto had no idea at the time, but Hinata hid her embarrassing thoughts well enough so that her husband wouldn't notice. The two have been able to grow to a point where they had both been able to be comfortable and at ease with each other, but the first few months of marriage were quite difficult due to her reserved nature. After a while, Naruto started to see this as a quality that he really admired about his wife, and in turn Hinata viewed Naruto's outgoingness as a quality that she could look up to as well. The two ended being perfect foils to each other, like corresponding puzzle pieces seamlessly fitting together. Naruto was able to understand and be considerate of her feelings and show affection, while Hinata was able to comfortably receive and reciprocate that affection back to him.

Eventually, Naruto and Hinata found a lot of value in their solidarity living together, and were comfortable enough to resort to some slightly more… heavy physical petting. Inevitably, they fell into a regular routine of certain "nightly activities" which they both found great enjoyment in, and before they even knew it, Hinata was pregnant and Boruto was born.

Becoming a father was yet another shock for Naruto to go through. Growing up as an orphan, he had no idea how he should maintain his family. Hinata however, who grew up in a family, albeit a somewhat dysfunctional one, took the role of a mother in stride. Growing up in the strict Hyuuga household was an experience Hinata did not want to recreate for her son, and she gave the role all she had. During the first few months of breastfeeding, Hinata carried Boruto everywhere, barely letting him out of her sight. She baby-proofed the house and checked up on Boruto as often as she could if she ever left him. She wasn't overprotective per se, but she definitely carried the title of a mother perfectly.

Hinata was fascinated by the little bundle of joy that was her son. Whenever she wasn't busy she would play with Boruto and try to teach him to do and say little things. Naruto himself was caught by surprise whenever he looked at Boruto, a little shocked at Boruto's almost striking resemblance to him. The spiky blond hair and cheek marks were there from birth, and as Boruto grew a bit past his first birthday he was proving to be a somewhat rambunctious child. He loved exploring little places in the house and poking people who came over to visit to see what their reactions would be. Naruto did attempt to play with him and try to spend some father-son time with him for a while, but recently Naruto had been consumed by work and barely found any time to be at home other than to sleep.

Naruto snapped back to reality as he crossed the bridge to his house. Turning the key, he opened the door and stepped inside. Hinata heard him walk in from the kitchen and called out to him from around the corner. "Naruto-kun!" she said. Naruto could hear the cluttering and clattering of pans and silverware from the kitchen, and the sound of something simmering. A blast of hot air hit him halfway through the hallway. Something was cooking, and it smelled really good.

Hinata was wearing an apron over her clothes, and she was busy at the countertop, but she looked over at Naruto for a second before turning her attention to her cooking again. "Dinner's almost ready Naruto-kun," she said lightly. "I think you'll like what I'm making." she said as she lifted a steaming pan off the stove. Naruto smiled as he put his bags down. "I'll just stay guessing then," he said. Naruto started to unbutton his shirt as he moved up the stairs. "I'm going to take a quick shower first, I'll be down in a bit," he said over his shoulder. "Oh, wait!" Hinata called behind him. "Boruto's having a bubble bath darling, do you think you can rinse him off and bring him down with you?" she asked him. "Sure!" he called back.

Naruto made his way to his room and threw all his clothes into the laundry, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself. As he stepped in he saw the door to his and Hinata's bathroom cracked open halfway, and he heard splashing noises and toys coming from the bathtub. Naruto opened all the way to see an unaware Boruto butt-naked and in bubbly water playing with his action figures. Boruto looked up at the sound of the door opening, his mouth open and his hands frozen in place, staring up at his dad for a good five seconds before going back to playing with his toys. Naruto smiled and looked down at his son as he started to get the water on. Boruto still had a bit of that baby fat on his face, and he these round cheeks similar to Naruto's when he was a kid. The only largely distinguishing figure was the fact that there were only two stripes on each of his cheeks instead of three. But Naruto assumed that was probably just a mix of genes after mixing his Uzumaki blood with the Hyuuga bloodline, which had remained pure until now, Boruto being the first half-Hyuuga child.

Naruto picked up his son, draining the tub and turning on the shower. Naruto scrubbed off Boruto while rinsing himself as well, carefully stepping out after a few minutes with boruto still in his arms. He dried him off and laid him on the bed as he toweled himself and reached for his dresser, quickly throwing on some shorts and a loose shirt with the Uzumaki crest on it. He picked up the still naked Boruto in a towel and headed over to his room across the hall.

Boruto's room was always clean and neat, courtesy of Hinata's attentiveness of her child's environment. Boruto had a small fenced bed in the corner, a large round carpet next to a box of toys and a dresser near the door. Naruto picked out some comfortable looking clothes and dressed Boruto up. As he started down the stairs he could see Hinata already setting the tables. She smiled up at both of them as they came down, finishing putting all the food before walking over to Naruto and taking little Boruto off of him, smiling and cooing him over her face. She placed him on the baby chair on one side of the table as she and Naruto sat on the side adjacent to Boruto so that she could feed him or clean up after him if he started getting messy and playing with his food.

Naruto glanced at the table set before him. "Bowls?" he asked, and Hinata smiled at him as she reached for the pot in the middle of the table. "It's ramen," she said sheepishly, almost blushing. "I know it's probably not going to be as good as old man Ichiraku's, but I figured I'd try anyway," she glanced at him as she poured some into his bowl. "Besides, you looked like you've been needing a little pick up for the past few days," she said. Naruto's heart swelled at her words. "You noticed, huh?" he said with his own smile as he picked up his spoon. Hinata smiled warmly as she filled up Boruto's small bowl, then her own. "Just wanted to show my support," she said. "And you're my Naruto-kun now, I have to be able to take care of you don't I?" she said as she took a spoonful of noodles and raised it to Boruto's mouth. "I have to be able to take care of both of you, as a wife and a mother," she said, wiping Boruto's chin.

Naruto was completely warmed by what she said. He smiled and looked at the simple sight of his wife feeding his son his favorite food in the world. Naruto began to dig in to his own ramen, slurping up noodles and enjoying the warmth and the deliciousness of the broth. He had a small flashback in his head, and as he looked over the bowl he saw his old apartment, messy and plain. He looked down at his ramen and saw the cheap cup ramen he had for breakfast lunch and dinner every single day. He looked to his sides and saw nobody there, just his one chair and one carton of expired milk. Naruto was lost in his thoughts for a second before he blinked and looked around the room to a warmly lit, colorfully decorated house, clean and comfortable. He looked down to a steaming bowl of ramen, freshly prepared by the beautiful girl sitting next to him, and then to the adorable little thing next to her struggling to eat a surprisingly long piece of noodle. Naruto was overwhelmed by happiness, and he thought there wasn't a more perfect sight in the world. For a second he became his father, and Hinata became his mother, and the baby on the chair was himself. A feeling of gratitude washed over Naruto, glad that he was able to give to his son what he never had.

"Naruto-kun? Naruto?" Hinata nudged him slightly. "What's wrong?" she asked, a bit concerned. Naruto snapped back into reality, turning around and stared into her deep lavender eyes. "Nothing," he said, lifting up his bowl to drink the rest of the soup, intentionally trying to cover up his face because of that one tear that squirmed out of his eye.

After dinner Hinata took Boruto upstairs to sleep, and Naruto stayed down for a little to work on a couple more things for Kakashi-sensei on his desk before he turned in for the night. Naruto could hear Boruto's little voice coming from his room, very clearly saying that he did not want to go to sleep yet. Boruto couldn't talk quite yet, but he had some phrases and down and his complaining tone was a good indicator that he was still energetic and he wanted to play. After a while though it seems that Hinata had succeeded in calming him down, and the house fell to silence after around an hour.

Naruto finished his work and went upstairs. Hinata was still in Boruto's room, resting her arms on the side of his bed, looking at his soft sleeping face. Naruto saw his child asleep, and due to his sudden release of emotion a while ago, he felt a surprising urge to be affectionate. He came up silently behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, leaning against her and resting his chin on her shoulder, snuggling his head into the crook of her neck. Hinata felt him behind her and flexed her shoulders slightly, making a sort of welcoming motion and turning her head to lean on Naruto's. She had her hair down that night, and the silky strands brushed up against Naruto's face, tickling him slightly but surprisingly smooth to the touch.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" she whispered to him. Naruto smiled and tried to snuggle closer. "He sure is," he said. Hinata's eyes stayed on Boruto's still face. "He almost looks exactly like you,'' she said. Naruto didn't say anything this time, just held her tighter and started to softly rock her back and forth. Hinata giggled and blushed a little before going along with his little rocking motion. She brought her hand up to his face and pinched his cheek softly, almost as if she was comparing the marks on Naruto's face to her son's. "Well he did have some good genes, y'know?" Naruto said. He moved one of the hands that was on her waist, slightly pushing up the hem of her shirt. He fingered it for a little before sliding a hand under and running his thumb over her smooth skin just above her hip.

Hinata froze. Naruto stopped, but didn't remove his hand. Naruto could almost feel the heat rushing towards his face as she turned towards him, red as a tomato. "Naruto-kun…?" she said quietly. "Umm… do you wanna take this to the bedroom?" she said, almost playfully, a sly smile starting to creep up her face.

Naruto stared at her. "Did _you_ want to take it to the bedroom?" he repeated back to her. The two stayed unmoving for a few more seconds, not one of them saying a word. Then Naruto grabbed her hand and the two rushed out of their son's room into theirs, hurriedly shutting the door behind them and bursting into laughter and giggles that soon turned from sweet whispers into naughty silence as the young couple gave in to their emotions.

Naruto laid sideways on his bed, a blanket draped over his shoulder. He shrugged it down a bit and pulled it up over the shoulder of Hinata, who was pressed against him in a spoon sleeping position. Naruto's hands were wrapped up against her stomach, and her own hands met him there, taking the one on the top side and bringing it up her face, asking him to caress it. They were both bare, and that one blanket was the only thing that shielded them from the cold night air around them, and they shared their warmth across their two bodies.

Naruto realized he was one lucky shinobi. He ended up with the all around perfect girl, a beautiful angel who takes care of him, both in and out of the bedroom. Naruto squeezed her slender figure closer to him, just happy to be there. _I guess this is what mom meant when she said to find someone like her,_ Naruto thought to himself. Kushina would be proud.

Naruto gave into his sleepiness soon enough, even more so now that he'd done some nightly exercise. He assumed that Hinata had fallen asleep too, but after a few minutes she called out to him from under his embrace.

"Naruto-kun…" she said softly. Naruto, half asleep, opened one of his eyes. "Yeah?" he replied groggily. Hinata didn't answer right away. Instead, she rolled around to face him, using one of his arms as a pillow and resting her neck on his bicep and tucking her head under his chin. Holding one of his hands in hers, she pressed herself against him another time before finally answering.

"Next time, I think I want a girl."

The End!

_So there it is! My first story, hope you guys enjoyed it, I know it started to get a little naughty there near the end lol xD but I did try my best to make sure that it stayed as wholesome and as sweet as possible, so I'd say I'm pretty satisfied with this piece. Thank you all for tuning in and reading! I really appreciate all of you taking the time to read my writing, please don't forget to rate and review! **MageTalia** signing out, peace._


End file.
